Rebirth of Redemption
by Dismal-Spectre
Summary: Before the Elders, Raiden has asked for forgiveness for his actions. What fate will befall him as he makes the journey to redemption? Set postarmageddon. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Mystery**

Sighing heavily, Fujin gazed down at the gaza resting in his hand. The woven sedge leaves had yellowed with age, giving the conical hat a tattered look. Fingering its rim, a contemplative smile crossed his lips as he thought of its former owner.

12 years had passed since that fateful day when the very fabric of the universe severed under the intensity of the battle between Raiden and Shinnnok. 12 years since Fujin had seen the last of his old friend as he stepped into the Inner Sanctum where the Elders decided the punishment for Raiden's disobedience.

Fujin shook his head. There was nothing he could have said or done that would have changed anything. By his very nature, Raiden was as impulsive the lightning he commanded, always putting things into action without thinking about its consequences. So it came as no surprise to Fujin when he heard the news that the Storm Warrior had relinquished his position as Elder god to join the fight against the Deadly Alliance. And shocked as the wind god was to discover Dark Raiden's rebirth, Fujin could hardly say he did not see it coming.

Yet he would never forget the Storm Warrior's demeanor as he entered the chamber, his face filled with sorrow and regret for what he had done but determined to accept whatever sentence was bestowed upon him. Fujin stayed at his side as Raiden walked liked a condemn man down that lonely corridor.

As much as Fujin had hoped the Elders would be merciful, he knew that it was not possible. Raiden had committed a grave crime and they would see to it that he was reprimanded accordingly. After all, redemption for gods did not exist.

With this in mind, both of them knew it was a parting of ways. So just as the gong sounded signaling the last session, Raiden turned to him.

"Fujin, I know it's too much to ask of you of anything. Indeed, I do not deserve to do so after all this. But I beg you, please watch over the mortals of Earth. Tell them...tell them I'm sorry for the grief I caused them," at this the expression on Raiden's face became pained and frantic. "Tell them that if they ever find it in their hearts to forgive me, that I'm proud of them." He gasped as two Elders seized him by the shackles and pulled him toward the chamber.

"Raiden!" Fujin shoved pass the guards. He reached out to grasp Raiden's outstretched hand but missed and took hold of the gasa instead. Helplessly, Fujin could only watch as the thunder god was led away.

That was the last time Fujin saw him. He knew not what fate befell him, the details of the trial were kept among the elders themselves.

But out of respect of Raiden's memory, Fujin resumed his duties as Protector of Earthrealm, a thankless task that he had formerly resented. And yet as peace thrived after the war, Fujin felt that it was only an illusion, and that another threat loomed on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 1: The Tribunal**

Standing before the Council of Elders, Raiden lowered his head, out of respect but even more so from shame. Beside him leered Shinnok, looking quite smug even when both knew that their fate would be determined by those before them.

Chief Elder god Horei rose, his royal green robes wavering by an invisible breeze. He lifted his hand. Silence came to order as the trial commenced.

"It has come to pass that the Council has made their verdict regarding to fate of the accused," Horei began. "It has been determined that both your actions have brought about the near destruction of reality and the return of the One Being. These are grave crimes that cannot go unreprimanded."

The thunder god flinched, bitting his lip as he listened. But he deserved whatever punishment that befell him. If it meant eternal imprisonment, than so be it.

He thought back, now looking at his actions as impudent, even downright reckless. Had it not been Sub Zero and Scorpion, the very fabric of the universe would have dissolved into nothingness. His second fight with Shinnok nearly cost everything.

Damn. If he hadn't been so brash, if he only had more faith in his mortals to protect Earthrealm, he would never have brought all this upon himself, breaking the confidence of those who trusted him.

For as much as he wanted to blame Shang Tsung for corrupting him, Raiden knew that the corruption had always been there in the first place, waiting like a festering wound. He would do anything, foresake everything, even his own principles, to do his duty as protector. What a fool he had been, believing that Earthrealm's safety solely depended on him.

His attention was draw as Shinnok spoke beside him with a cold sneer aimed their audience.

"Well, be done with it you bastards," the shadow god said cooly. "Our crimes are right before you, what further proof do you need?"

Raiden shook his head, astonished of Shinnok's boldness. Instead of regret, his demeanor reflected of one with a determination to accept his fate without so much as a care for what he done. Proud to the end, as if he had not been caught, he would have succeeded.

The Elders exchanged glances before Horei turned his gaze upon Raiden. "And you, Lord Raiden, have you anything to say in your defense?"

The Thunderer shook his head. "What could I say but only to say that I had foolishly disregarded of the will of the Elders, and almost brought the destruction on us all. I do not deserve any fate less than the most severe punishment possible. I'm not worthy of my position as Elder or Protector of Earthrealm.

"Then you renounce your actions?"

Raiden raised his head, meeting the steady gaze from Horei. "Yes." Murmurs ran through the courtroom. "And though I do not deserve to, I ask for forgiveness."

Horei raised his thick grey brow. About him his contemporaries continued their whispers. And no wonder. Never in all of the history of the gods had any deity ever asked for pardon. Though there was no solid rule, gods had no right to redemption. That was only a privilege of mortals, who could defend themselves by claiming ignorance for their actions. As for immortals, the argument was impossible to make.

For a full minute, the court was in disorder as the matter was discussed among the jurors. Horei banged the gavel.

He frowned, giving Raiden a steady gaze. "You are aware that your sins are serious, and you..."

From Horei's left, Air Elder god Boreas arose, raising a hand. "If you please, Your Honor. If I may speak?" he pleaded.

"You may."

Shifting his gaze from Raiden to Horei and back again, Boreas began. "As all present are aware, I have been Raiden's Guardian since the beginning of time. Being the case, I'm very familiar with his character, his person."

He addressed the rest of the court. "As Fujin could testify, Raiden was not himself when he committed these crimes. Under the corruption of his suicide, his judgment had been impaired and therefore he should not be held completely accountable for his actions."

Raiden stared, wanting to protest. But it was his fault! Why could Boreas not understand that? As his Guardian he knew fully of his faults, his determination to forsake anything to carry out his duties. It was he who was responsible for the death of the Zaterran race! He defied the heavens!

Looking at the still impertinent Shinnok, Raiden realized that he wasn't too much different from the cruel shadow god. He, like the other, was a murderer. Both had disobeyed the will of the Elders, abeit for different reasons. Worse of all, like the Fallen Elder, Raiden had given up on the mortals ability to govern themselves, believing that only through his interference, his domination over them, would "peace" be ensured. Though Raiden did not possess Shinnok's desire for power, his possessiveness stemmed from the same wicked root of pride.

Shinnok shot Raiden a condescending look. "Begging for mercy, Raiden? Please, keep what dignity you still have left."

At Boreas words, the murmurs became a drone and the banging gavel sounded. "Order, please everyone." Horei placed both his hands down on the podium and stared grimly at Boreas. "We cannot leave this unpunished, Boreas. Both had committed a heinous crime and will be dealt with accordingly."

Boreas raised his hand in protest. "What justice is this that you reprimand two gods with the same fate, though one has repented of his actions? Raiden shows remorse for what he's done. He should not have to suffer the same punishment as Shinnok." He said the name with distaste.

Though Boreas tried to catch Raiden's eye, the thunder god avoided his glance.

At this the Horei turned to the Elders beside him and conversed with them. He finished and turned back to address Boreas. "Very well, you've made your point. We will reconvene and take the matter into consideration."

Amid the colossi of granite statues in the Hall of Glory, Raiden tried to keep his mind off the trial, forcing his attention elsewhere. Nevertheless, it was futile. Above him, the stone representations of his ancestors glared down as him, as if to condemn him. Disgraced and rejected, Raiden shifted his eyes to the myriads of lesser gods about him, conversing with each other and laughing, oblivious to his plight.

In a way he envied them, despite their audacious attitudes toward authority figures. He too was one of them not long ago, until he was announced as Protector of Earthrealm, a title that was meant to be honorable. His godhood ended in the war with that bastard Shinnok. Because of that accursed Elder, his innocence was ripped from him, and now he only knew death, betrayal, and the evils that dwelled in the hearts of mortals as well as his own.

And just as vehemently as he hated the shadow god, Shinnok returned it with the same mutuality. For the Fallen One had blamed Raiden for it all, claiming that the title of Protector of Earthrealm belonged to him. Shinnok couldn't bear the thought of privilege bestowed upon an upstart, young thunder godling. He believed as Elder he had a right to possess the jewel of the universe. Jealousy and suspicion that the Elders were conspiring against him was what drove Shinnok mad with the lust for power.

Raiden would never admit he never wanted the title in the first place, seeing that doing so would only incur the shadow god's wrath further. Though he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Shinnok was given the position to begin with. Would the treachery never come to pass? Though stern and stringent as Shinnok was, before the whole affair he was a just and wise Elder god who carried his responsibilities with dignity and patience. Perhaps he would have been a more fitting god to rule Earthrealm had his pride not got in the way.

Eyeing Shinnok the other side of the chamber, Raiden wondered as he studied the shadow god and shook his head. Who knew that Shinnok possessed such a rage? Were not the Elders supposed to be impersonal, with no emotions? Only mortals would have such imperfections.

Raiden gave a slight smirk. But then who was he to judge. He too was just as guilty of those same imperfections. Perhaps it came with his lightning nature, or from staying around the mortals of Earthrealm too long, but Raiden knew he never had the same indifferent demeanor of his peers. Perhaps the Elders were right about remaining emotional uninvolved with his mortals. After all, it was that attachment that got him into this mess in the first place.

"Raiden!" The Thunderer turned sharply, straining the chains that binded his wrists. The guards glared vehemently at him.

Fujin rushed to him, panting. His face was red, not from exhaustion but from anger. "I've heard the Elders refused to let anyone to hear the sentencing!"

"What?"

The wind god scowled. "They refused to let anyone besides the Elders into the courtroom after the recess. What are they hidding that the rest of us are not permitted to know?" To Fujin, this was an outrage. He promised himself that he would be at Raiden's side through the trial, ready to defend his brother at the moment's notice.

Raiden shook his head. What was in store for him and Shinnok? Will he be sent to the Netherealm as well, tortured for eternity? Anything less was ridiculous for his crime. He placed a hand on Fujin's shoulder.

"I appreciate all you've done for me, my friend," Raiden said sincerely. "For that I'm grateful. Of all my regrets, choosing you as my successor is not one of them." He smiled gently. "I know you will care for the mortals."

With this in mind, both of them knew it was a parting of ways. So just as the gong sounded signaling the last session, Raiden turned to him.

"Fujin, I know it's too much to ask of you of anything. Indeed, I do not deserve to do so after all this. But I beg you, please watch over the mortals of Earth. Tell them...tell them I'm sorry for the grief I caused them," at this the expression on Raiden's face became pained and frantic. "Tell them that if they ever find it in their hearts to forgive me, that I'm proud of them and..." He gasped as two Elders seized him by the shackles and pulled him toward the chamber.

"Raiden!" Fujin shoved pass the guards. He reached out to grasp Raiden's outstretched hand but missed and took hold of the gasa instead. Helplessly, Fujin could only watch as the thunder god was led away.

Never had Raiden felt so unnerved and uncertain. Above, the Elders towered over them, ever watchful of their movements. Even Shinnok who had remained calm during the previous sessions set his face in stone to keep any indiction of his thoughts from surfacing.

Horei's majestic voice boomed as he announced the sentence. Beside him, the Elders stood like silent sentinels. "Because of the circumstances of your case, Raiden, and from Boreas' testimony, the Elders have decided to lessen your sentence. You will not be condemned to the Netherealm."

Shinnok's eyes flashed. "WHAT??!!! I'd _kill_ to see the fool burn in hell! He deserves the same punishment he gave me!"

"Silence." Horei scowled. "You have no bearing in the matter Shinnok. Unless you care to openly plea for pardon..."

"Damn you all," Shinnok spat. "As if I would grovel at your feet!"

Horei ignored him but turned to Raiden. His eyes soften. "You are most fortunate to have Boreas arguing on your behalf, lest we would never have reconsidered your fate."

"Your situation is an unusual one," Horei nodded, rubbing the grey stubble at his chin. "Never has any god ever asked for celemency, since it is a human concept. But I believe you are sincere, Raiden. With mortals, they undergo a series of tests to determine whether or not they are worthy to enter the heavens. Since we cannot immediately accept you back among our ranks, I suggest you follow the same procedures." Horei's brow furrowed. "Keep in mind, that since only mortals are granted forgiveness, so it will be with you."

A Elder goddess stepped forward. "You will be stripped not only of your powers, your immortality, your memory of your existence among us, to live your life as a mortal with all aspects of it."

"As a mortal you will have a series of tests you will endure, all of which the objectives will not be clear to you until it is revealed," Horei finished. He studied Raiden. "Do you understand the implications of this undertaking?"

Raiden could barely choke back his gratitude. He was not unfamiliar with mortality, since he gave up his eternal life not too long ago. He knew suffering his mortals endured, yet he always had his knowledge of the ages to lessen the pain. Not now. He would not have the luxury. He would start off as any mortal: weak, ignorant, and helpless.

He bowed his head deeply. "I understand, Elders. But I will comply. I'm grateful for this chance."

Shinnok growled. "If I live through this, Raiden, you will regret this choice. Your mortal soul with burn in Gehenna for eternity!" The guards beside him, pulled him roughly back.

As Shinnok was led away to some unknown fate, Horei's expression soften as he watched Raiden. "Very well, Raiden. You've made your decision. From time to time, we will watch you. But remember, you have only one chance and one chance only. Make sure you do not waste it."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2: End of Innocence

For as far back as Kaminari Ming remembered, his guardian never asked for much. Everything the kindly old man did was done for him without reservation. Yet as Kaminari neared adolescence, he took that for granted. Not that he was ungrateful, but such little acts of kindness became unnoticed, jumbled among the events of daily life. After all, the world was far too exciting to preoccupy oneself with the ordinary, especially for 16 year old boys.

Perched atop an enormous camphor tree, Kaminari could see the wide view of the mountain valley for miles around. Gentle rolling knolls framed by white winding rivers, interrupted by neat boxed in patches of waving yellow paddies. Harvest season had come and the sweet scent of ripe rice drifted on the cool breeze.

For a moment, Kaminari took it all in, letting his senses, his very being; permeate with the natural rhythm of the world. The soft wind caressed his cheeks and he let out a barking laugh, startling a flock of rice birds into flight. Like the land, he wanted to go on forever.

At least until a rough, calloused hand seized his wrist and brought him back to reality. A brown wrinkled face popped up from between the boughs, glaring at him with a toothless scowl.

"That is where you been shirking off to, you rascal. What trouble are you up to now?"

The youth sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged from the heights. Landing with a soft plop unto the ground, he stared down at the wizen old man with resignation. "I'm not up to anything, Master Zhung, honest. I just need a break, that's all." He reached down and retrieved the hoe from among the tree roots.

Zhung tsked and shook his head. "Young ones these days find any excuse not to do their work. Harvest time's here and we need all the strong backs in town."

"Oh, you're still fit yourself, Master," Kaminari gave him a lopsided grin. "To be climbing after kids like me."

The toothless grin grew wider. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, little friend. I need your help loading the wagon for the temple today. I've got some supplies for Jade Village that needs to be delivered.

About 50 miles away, Jade Village's lowlands were often susceptible to raids, unlike Shikon Village, which was hemmed in by the purple misty mountains that served as a natural barrier. Only one gate allowed travels to enter and leave. For centuries no one could successfully breach its defenses. As a result, Shikon was a center of trade, farming, and served as a relief depot.

Brushing back a stray lock of white hair, Kaminari nodded. "Sure thing, Master. Could we have lessons after that?" He asked eagerly.

Zhung chuckled. "Of course. But only until the wagon is loaded and…"

But Kaminari was off like a bolt, leaving the old man blinking in surprise in his wake. Zhung smiled and shrugged. Youths. Always in a hurry. He watched as the boy vanished over the crest of the hill.

On arriving at his destination, Kaminari was greeted by the Jade Village guardsman with a hearty welcome. Being a constant visitor, he became known among the people and the two parties would exchange valuable news with each other as well as the latest gossip.

The lieutenant reached out and grabbed the first rice bag from Kaminari. "That's it lad. Nice and slow. How fare the roads?"

Kaminari grinned. "Peaceful as always. I even took the longer route today. You should have seen the Hoang Tsu ruins."

The other frowned and shook his head. "I was wondering what took you. It's nice that you're enjoying yourself, from all that temple training and whatnot, but you should be a bit more cautious these days."

"Feh. I'm not afraid of bandits," the boy replied with a laugh.

"Really?" Placing his hands on his hip, the guardsman eyed him. "So you think you can take them on with those karate moves Master Zhung taught you?" He thrashed his arms in a mock attempt to imitate Kaminari.

The youth laughed. "It's not Karate, Ling, it is Nan Chuan, Southern Fist Boxing, you know." He removed the staff from its sling behind his back. "I've been working on a bit of Nan gun too." He gave his staff a few outward thrusts, demonstrating some moves against an invisible foe.

Ling chuckled as he shouldered a sack. "Not bad, kid. Not bad at all. But all the same, I want you to stick to the main road when you head home. There are reports of ninjas in the area."

Kaminari's blue eyes widened. "No way! Ninjas? What clan?"

The smile from Ling faltered, replaced with a stern gaze. "They're ninjas and therefore are dangerous. I don't want you going after them. You hear me?" He gripped Kaminari's shoulder. "Promise me you'll head straight home, no dawdling."

Disappointed, Kaminari nodded, shoving back a few strands of white hair from his face. He sighed. "Okay Ling, I promise. But at least tell me who they are."

"Well, there are two clans running about. One is the Lin Kuei and the other is some other group that wears red armor." He pointed toward a grove of trees in the distance. "So far their fighting is restricted there, but every so often they venture into the fields. We suspect they're in the middle of a clan war, but so far there are no civilian casualties. Still, we're not taking any chances. Curfews been set up for the villagers' safety."

His eyes squinted against the glare of the sun, Kaminari strained to see through the forest growth, hoping to catch sight of a moving form among the trees. He tried to imagine them fighting, using their secret techniques.

It took perhaps the entire day before all the grain was distributed for by the time he finished, it was already late in the afternoon. Still, Kaminari didn't mind. His slender muscles had become hard and firm under the constant transport of rice sacks, until he could hardly feel their weight anymore. He easily became the strongest boy in Shikon thanks to Master Zhung's training. He could out run, out climb, and out fight any of his friends; not that they minded, since Kaminari was never one to boast. Just the joy of using every part of his body was enough, for only then was he truly living.

His life with the monks at the Wushu Academy had honed in every part of his being. His studies in herbology, mathematics, calligraphy, history, and fighting techniques contributed to his knowledge and widened his perspective of the world. Training with Master Zhung taught him discipline and virtue, as well as allowing his body to reach its full potential. Yes, Kaminari owed everything to them, even his life. They had taken him in when he was just a child, lost and wandering in the summer thunderstorm. Since then they called him Kaminari, meaning "thundering" for this reason. For 12 years they treated him as their own.

A voice called him, jarring him from his thoughts. As he looked up he noticed that they had finished loading in the last of the pottery, which were given as gifts to the monks by the villagers as a reward for their kindness. Eagerly, Kaminari climbed aboard the seat and grasped the reins. The donkey brayed impatiently. With a snap, they were off.

"Thank you! See you next time." Kaminari called back waving at the villagers until they vanished around the bend. As the walls of Jade Village receded into the distance, Kaminari grinned and bit into the melon bread that a kindly old lady had given him. Its sweet, tangy taste ran along his tongue. Though he had the reins at hand, the donkey led the way, being familiar with the road for so long.

Kaminari leaned back and smiled contently, letting the rays of the fading sun fall unto his features. His thoughts drifted from the sights around him, to what was for supper, to anticipation of his next session with Master Zhung. The old man had said he was already close to finishing his Nan Chuan lessons.

Not that he was worried. A couple of weeks seemed far off. There was still time right?

An abrupt halt from the donkey startled him and Kaminari stared about in confusion. "What's the hold up?" He dropped to the ground, brandishing his staff. As he strode to the front he found the cause of it all.

An old gnarled tree stretched across the path, obstructing the road. But it seemed light enough. Kaminari stooped and seized one of its roots. He had just lifted it a couple feet when a yell came from the shrubbery next to him.

He jumped back just as the dagger sailed pass him. The attacker's momentum shot him clear past Kaminari.

Without pause, Kaminari followed with a blow aimed to the stomach as the man turned but missed. He ducked, sweeping his opponent off his feet with a slash at the legs. The figure rolled, recovering and stood, twin daggers poised.

The stalemate gave Kaminari a good look at his opponent. 'He doesn't look like a ninja' he thought disappointedly. The man's thin, high boned face contorted with rage. He couldn't be that much older than Kaminari.

"Give me what you have, peasant," he snarled.

"As you wish." Kaminari slid, catching him off guard, and went for his open left side. He missed as the thief deflected the staff with a palm strike. Only by pulling back did Kaminari avoid a neck wound. 'Damn, he's fast!' He hopped back, circling to search for the next target to hit.

This time the man dove in with an elbow jab. It connected with Kaminari's chest, sending the youth down, panting and groaning. But just as the thief brought down his foot at the other's back, Kaminari seized it. The shift in balance sent the bandit tumbling to the ground. The daggers vanished into the grass.

Sure enough, the man reached for his boot for another hidden weapon. Out came Kaminari's staff, delivering a sharp stinging blow across his knuckles. The thief yelped and suddenly Kaminari was behind him, the staff under his throat, threatening to cut off his air. The bandit froze.

"Okay," Kaminari panted, wincing from the elbow hit to his chest. "How about you tell me how sorry you are for attacking harmless travelers. I'm sure the authorities would love to hear that."

"Fuck off," the man scowled, struggling futilely. "I got to eat too you know."

Amused, Kaminari chuckled. "Haven't heard that one before. I suppose you'll be telling me about the wife and kids next, right?"

In the end, Kaminari was back on the road again. The sun was close to setting by the time he could see Shikon's distance posts rise up to meet him. The delay had made him hungry. He hoped that the temple would have something more substantial than porridge tonight.

"Shikon's a nice town," he called over his shoulder. "At least the prison is friendly enough."

The thief's face had turned a deep crimson as he continued to be tugged along by the end of rope, fettered to the back of the wagon, dragged along like a common cattle. He said nothing but glared at Kaminari with those hateful dark eyes.

But as they approached the crest of the hill, Kaminari saw it, and his heart skipped a beat. Like an ominous monster, a billowing cloud of black smoke sat above Shikon, hurling showers of sparks and debris. Fear welled up within his chest.

"Get up here, NOW!" Without consent, Kaminari, snatched up the thief and deposited him into the wagon seat. He snapped the reins, and the donkey lunged forward at breakneck speed, cutting across the fields at an insane pace. Still, Kaminari pressed on, jumping out of the cart before it came to a full stop.

On foot he came to the town gate; only to find it stood wide open with not a single soul standing guard. Only carrion birds danced madly about the palisade walls, fighting over an unidentifiable object skewered through a pike.

Kaminari's heart beat within his throat, his breath caught but he yelled and waved his arms madly. The vultures took off in a burst of black feathers. As he got closer, he could make out the stench of charred flesh. There, grinning like a demented specter, a blackened skull perched atop the pike, an omen of the greater horrors he would find within.


End file.
